


Same Snake, Different Skin

by Marvelous_Red



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), Markiplier TV (Web Series), Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Games, One Shot, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Red/pseuds/Marvelous_Red
Summary: What if during another heist Y/N gets seperated from Mark? What if they go down a dark hallway alone and what if this time they hear a voice? What if instead of some taunting Dark forces them to remeber? This is a one-shot of if those things did happen and if Dark tried to use a fimilar face to get Y/N out of the game but, the hero always saves his damsel in distress, right?
Kudos: 12





	Same Snake, Different Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by late night talks with my best freind so, you can all thank/blame her for inspiring this madness. Hope you enjoy and as always feel free to leave a comment!

_ “Oh come on. It’d be another adventure with your favorite person! It’ll go more smoothly this time! I promise!” _ Why had they agreed? They never seemed to win the arguments, he just had a way with words; An effect on them that always seemed to work in his favor. Maybe it was his silver tongue, his charm, or maybe it was something  _ Darker.  _ Of course nothing went like he said it would. Of course he sounded every single alarm and after a glare casted his way. He returned it with a sly sound of his voice. “ _ Oh don’t be like that! What’s life without a little danger?”  _ He flashed that confident (or was it arrogance) smile of his. “ _ As I always say, Life is for the living.”  _ Again, that strange headache of theirs returned as if something was screaming at them. Their mind had done it before. Only once or was that a nightmare? The lines became blurred sometimes. Now, here they were alone in a darkened hallway. It wasn’t their fault that Mark always created a map with so many routes but, they couldn’t find any markers that matched with their current path. They stopped, footsteps echoing in the concrete basement where doors led to nowhere and stairs climbed up at angles that didn’t make sense and nor did the path lead anywhere. There was a ringing in the distance. Was it getting closer? They couldn’t find their phone and the lights were already so dim. A voice called their name distantly and they turned around. 

“Mark?”

A loud creaking erupted from somewhere they couldn’t be sure. The ringing was getting louder and louder. 

“Mark?” Their voice became unsure as they felt a coldness in the hall they hadn’t before. “Mark, This isn’t funny.” They warned as light after light exploded. “I swear if you try something I’ll-” A coldness slipped up their body, gripping their arms. 

“Do tell me. What will you do?” A cold voice whispered in their ear, breath on their ear. They jumped, whipping around as the ringing deafened them, staying in their eyes before grey hands shoved them back harshly and a loud cracking of bones. Red and blue flooded their vision splitting their surroundings in dangerous glitches. They felt sick, dizzy even though they hadn’t made a move. Did they? Their vision slowly came back and their stomach twisted at their surroundings. No longer were they standing in the darkened hall instead they were standing in the remains of a mansion. Something oddly familiar about it all. Only the walls were chipping, peeling as floorboards had cracked, spilt, and been scratched up. The staircase had collapsed in the middle and pieces of a broken banister laid on the floor. A dark dried stain below the banister as if

BANG! They jumped back as their head pounded and the ringing continued. A slow melody playing from a piano that sat in the corner untouched and covered in dust. “W-Where...What is this place-” 

“You disappoint me.” A hiss came from above them. 

“Who are you?!” Their heart was beating fast. The man looked so familiar but it looked more like a corpse walking wearing a crisp white suit as something glitched around it. It was only when he stepped towards the broken banister that they noticed it had not one but two shadows. “You used to be so clever, so smart. I do admire someone  _ useful _ .” His piercing gaze was so intense it was hard to keep eye contact. “Now, you blindly follow  _ him _ .” Another loud crack as he popped his neck, gritting his teeth in response. “I suppose some things never change.” They furrowed their eyebrows. 

“I-I don’t know you.” 

“Oh, how pathetic.” He carefully pronounced each word like somebody….who did that know that did that? “We know each other...or at least we had until he ruined  _ everything.”  _ The air that branched out around him was suffocating. 

“I-I don’t understand.” They held their head as it pounded, flashes of another life tearing holes in their mind. He moved down towards the collapsed stairs and a distant scream glitched out, perfect stairs outlined in red and blue allowed him to step to the floor. Nothing made sense anymore. They backed away from him or at least tried but, they couldn’t. 

“Why don’t we change that?” Their eyes widened as he walked towards them. “A familiar face might make things easier for you,  _ old friend _ .” His fingers gripped either side of their head, digging into skin as the ringing became unbearable; Invading their mind as things became distorted and a darkness filled their vision. 

“ _ Same snake, different skin.”  _ Again it whispered in their ear. An old memory, a distant one from a distant path lingered in their mind. Two people sitting on a piano bench smiling and laughing as one tried to teach a simple melody to the other. His laugh was comforting, warm like the flames in the fireplace. His smile full of life and warm eyes so full of love and spark. 

“No, No.” 

_ “Oh god. I am terrible at this, aren’t I?”  _ His voice so friendly, so easy to trust as his skinny fingers played the right notes except for his pinky, accidentally hitting the wrong note. He never could get the melody quite right. 

_“Oh, Daimen.”_ Their own laughter feeling their ears. They couldn’t remember laughing like that before at least not as innocently. It wasn’t the same as the laughter Mark pulled from them. This laughter with Daimen was so natural. _“That blasted pinky of yours.”_ Their voices bounced off the walls as if they were in a tunnel. They guided his hands and he intentionally pressed the wrong key just to bring a laughter to his friend’s face. _“Dames, stop it!”_

_ “I’m afraid you yet again have me beat.”  _ They slowly blinked, back in the ghost of the mansion before they found they could move on their own again. Only now they laid on their back but the house was warmer. Aged but not as broken. Things were fixed with warm lights illuminating the parlor and a fire peacefully crackled behind them. 

“Y/N!” The voice was warm, dripping in concern as a soft hand softly touched their arm. “You aren’t hurt are you?” He asked, warm eyes looking into their own but, something was off. He was different. 

“Y-You’re him?” Things started to come back slowly and he nodded. 

“That’s it. You remember don’t you?” He led them through like a dance. 

“You’re-” Their eyes shot open wide. “Daimen!” He smiled at them before he pulled them up. His touch was cold. “Daimen, What happened? You were gone a-and Celine she…” Their eyes looked down in confusion as things came back too fast. They touched their temple as it throbbed with the past. “The Colonel and Abe! T-They were fighting again and Abe was shot a-and then I tried...he...I-” Strong hands grasped your shoulders, pulling you from the trance and to his warm eyes. 

“Don’t stress yourself. You’ll put yourself into fits. All that matters is that you’re here with me. I’ve been looking for you.” 

“You have?” The hope in your eyes might have torn his heart had he had one that still beated. He nodded. 

“For so long but, I’ve found you or you found me. It dosen’t matter!” He quickly rambled before he smiled once more. “I’ve found my DA and you found your mayor.” Their hands hesitantly reached out to touch his face and you could have sworn you saw a glitch. It must have been the light. His skin was cold. 

“Dames, You’re so cold.” The DA pulled him over closer to the fire where his features were basked in an orange glow. 

“I must warn you, Y/N.” 

“Warn me?” There was a flicker of greyness in his eyes and you stepped back but, his grip wouldn’t allow it. 

“You’ve been led astray by that sna-” 

“I don’t understand-” 

“Don’t interrupt!” Again, the red and blue clashed around him for only a second as he regained his composure. “Please, old friend. Allow me to finish.” Your head shook. 

“This isn’t right. I-I’m not an attorney and…” They tried to move out of his grasp as tight hands bruised their wrists. He pulled them towards a mirror, cracked and distorted. “You aren’t Daimen!” 

“You’re distrubed. Let me help-”

“Daimen?” A thick tension choked the air as he clenched his jaw, moving his head to the side, cracking it. The other man didn't belong; Wasn’t part of the plan. “Damien, You old scoundrel! I haven’t seen you in ages!” The man with a pink mustache looked at him with joy, warm eyes littered in madness. Daimen slowly turned to look at him, his smile cracking. 

“Will.” The man stepped towards him, slapping him on the back. “It has been…” He breathed in sharply. “...ages.” The man threw his arms around him in his own glee but, Daimen stood still as a statue as bones snapped and cracked under Wilford. 

“You and Celine did play a ripe old joke on me. Say, I haven’t seen her in ages.” Dark’s facade was cracking. “You wouldn’t happen to know where she is would you?” He asked. “Oh just one look at my muse would do just swell.” Whatever was left of the colonel was fading, drowning in his own madness. Dark nodded, squeezing his shoulder. 

“Might I suggest checking the ball room?” Wilford’s face lit up. 

“Oh, how silly of me! You know I forget the simplest things! Of course! The ball room!” He grinned. “She did always love to dance.” He hurried off calling Celine’s name. 

“Now where were we?” Daimen looked towards them blankly as they shook their head in a pleading manner. The house began to creak, the sounds of the walls chipping became louder. With another series of loud glitches Daimen’s smile and warmth withered away to become the walking corpse; The perfect villain. The two’s eyes widened as they looked towards the double doors’ leading to a hall as they were barely hanging on. Y/N’s name was being called for and they tried to gain their freedom. 

“Mark!” They called as unknowingly played the damsell. Dark roared as he tried to drag them towards a mirror that made them sick but they shot for the doors. Mark’s voice calling them back. 

“No! I won this time! I WON!” Dark roared but, the doors slammed shut after them leaving a distorted scream to echo and claw at the walls. Their eyes shot open and they were laying in the hall they had ventured down once before but, the lights were one. They noticed how doors and stairs led to exits and paths this time too. 

“What happened?” Memories became hazy, blurry at best as the headache began to fade with them. Mark smiled at them as his hand gripped their. 

“Looks like someone hit their head. You must have been dreaming about something real bad.” He teased in his own way. They scoffed as they took his hand without question before he pulled them to their feet. 

“I don’t even remember.” They admitted. 

“Mustn't have been important then.” He shrugged. “Come on. It’s this way!” He hurried off and as usual they followed. 

“I guess not.” 


End file.
